


Growing Up Is Painful

by otterdictator



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anti-Imprinting, Character Growth, Emotional Maturation, F/M, Inspired by Das Sporking, Life Experience, Mental Maturation, Reality Enema, Rejecting the Red String of Fate, Spitefic, Team Humanity, Twilight Bashing, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: In which Renesmee Carlie Cullen embraces her humanity and chooses her own path in life.A series of snapshots in no particular order. Heavily influenced by the sporking of Twilight at Das_Sporking on LiveJournal.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Grammer is not my friend.
> 
> Also I know very little about fashion.

Renesmee is enrolled in high school at five, when her growth rate has slowed enough that her continued physical maturation will appear to be normal for a teenager. She expects the experience to be as amazing and perfect as her mother and father tell her it will be. She expects to immediately be the most popular and well known girl in school, to be treated like a star without any effort at all.

That doesn't happen.

Nessie finds herself unnoticed on the first day of school, just one more body in a freshman class of over 1000.

The following weeks are not any better.

The behavior of her classmates ranges from contempt to hostility to indifference. It is a wealthy school and many of the students wear expensive brands and the ones that don't are generally unimpressed with fashion. Beauty and good looks are also common, brought about by either genetics or surgery or a combination both. In fact, Nessie's perfect porcelain doll looks seem to actively unnerve those of similar physical age. 

_" Uh...no thanks, but I rather eat alone."_

_"That is what she gets for not following the rules and wearing high heels to Bio."_

_"What? Sorry, no time for that, I have a pre-calc exam to study for."_

_"I bet none of her is natural anyway. You remember that my dad is a cosmetic surgeon right?"_

_"Is she trying to look like a reject Desperate Housewife? Who even wears a formal gown to school?"_

_"Go away. Nobody asked for your opinion you nosy bitch."_

_"Sorry, but we aren't looking for new friends. Why don't you try looking for some at the special school?"  
_

The odd allure that once drew over two dozen vampires to her defense and charmed her human grandfather has apparently vanished, much to the surprise of her parents and family. Now that she is has hit adolescence, it seems the aura that commanded vampires to fiercely protect her is gone. Her vampire grandfather hypothesizes that it must have been some kind of defense mechanism, similar to the one caused entire covens to fight to the death for Immortal Children.

_"It must be linked to physical age. After all, Maggie is the same physical age as Nessie, but Siobhan and Liam have never been compelled to protect her like the covens of old did with Immortal Children. I wonder at what age it wears off? Perhaps it happens when one is old enough to physically defend for themselves?"_

Her parents do their best to comfort her, but in the end they pull Renesmee from the school after four short months.

XxXxXxX

The next school is no different. Less wealthy and less populated, the students still shun Nessie for nearly the same reasons as the first. The teenagers are not impressed by her fancy clothes or expensive accessories, and are in fact repelled by her inappropriate behavior and spoiled personality.

_"Don't you know how to mind your own business? Piss off."_

_"Well I'm soooo sorry that I don't know what brand that is. Some of us have actual lives outside of being a Barbie."_

_"A party? Uh...no thanks, I've got things to do that day."_

_"I don't hang out with freshmen."_

_"Maybe you should try talking about something you actually understand. Dumb bitch."_

She doesn't even need to ask before her parents chose to enroll her in a new school.

XxXxXxX

Her time at the third school comes to an abrupt end after just two weeks when someone sees Jacob trying to comfort her after school. Even though the Cullens are used to thinking of Jacob as Nessie's devoted guardian, normal people have different assumptions when seeing a massive, heavily muscled man all but fondling a visibly unrelated teenager in a car.

The police are called and the Cullens are forced to leave with all haste, lest Jacob be arrested for statutory rape and attempted kidnapping.

XxXxXxX

It keeps happening at each school Nessie attends. The behavior and attitude that her family treats as charming and lovable is rejected and rebuffed as inappropriate bordering on actively repulsive. Her infallible memory is overflowing the negative feedback from the adolescent humans she resembles, ranging from catty to snide to vicious. Her parents, Bella in particular, are always quick to reassure her that the comments are wrong and that she is wonderful...but after so many repetitions with so many different people it is hard to believe such platitudes. Her wholehearted belief in her parent's worldview, that she is unique and superior and deserves special treatment, has become worn and riddled with doubt. 

Renesmee is almost seven when she realizes that she can't trust her vampire family's judgement about herself and imprinting has blinded Jacob to her flaws.

Renesmee can't help but feel lonely.


	2. Promise Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh...no beta, I die alone?
> 
> May have some squicky implications. Or make people who have had toxic relationships or overbearing families uncomfortable.

Nessie is seven. 

Her hair is a luxurious tumble of chestnut curls that fall past her waist, uncut through her short life. ~~She doesn't even like long hair, in gets in the way and takes forever to dry.~~ Her body is slender and nearly identical to her mother's, save for the warm flush of blood that runs through Nessie's veins. ~~And isn't that something to avoid thinking about, especially since she knows that Jacob once loved her mother the way he loves her now.~~

Nessie is seven.

Her birthday was just yesterday. It was a lavish affair. 

~~It's always a lavish affair.~~

_Sweet honeysuckle perfumes the air, clusters of white blossoms contrasting sharply with green foliage, dozens of plants artfully hanging from white marble columns. Thornless red roses burst from every floral arrangement, like splatters of blood on pristine snow._

Like all her other birthdays.

 _Jacob's hand is possessively splayed on the gentle curve of her waist. He doesn't leave her side the entire duration of the party. ~~He never leaves her side.~~_

Nessie is seven.

_"-ery exclusive designer, don't you love it? I had it designed to be worn with your mother's gift." Aunt Alice's eyes are bright with excitement, almost manic in her glee, her pixie-like form holding up what looks like a sparkling white drape. "Perfect for announcing that you are an adult now!" ~~Is seven is old enough to be an adult? She doesn't feel like an adult at all.~~ _

_The lower half of the dress is similar to those that she has worn before, floor-length and sparkling with embellishment. The upper half of the dress on the other hand..._

_It's strapless and sequinned and lacy. The sweetheart neckline enhances her bust in a way that she isn't quite comfortable with. ~~Teenagers are cruel, especially those in high school. So many implications about her looks and potential sexual habits have left her uncomfortable with her rapidly matured body.~~ The front of the bodice is opaque, made of the same fabric that comprises the skirt. The sides and back are handmade, finely detailed, **sheer** white lace. ~~Jacob's hand is so warm. He keeps his palm firmly pressed against the lace, like he is touching her bare skin through it.~~_

Nessie is seven.

Her birthday was yesterday.

_There is the usual mountain of gifts, all expensive things that she has come to expect from her birthdays. Except this year, there isn't a gift labeled as being from Jacob and she knows he wouldn't forget her birthday... ~~"He can't forget your birthday, because he has no **choice.** " Aunt Leah had said that, bitter and resentful and so honest it made her stomach ache.~~_

Nessie is seven.

Her birthday was yesterday.

Yesterday she got engaged.

_Jacob getting down on one knee. He has a small black velvet box in his left hand. ~~I'm not ready!~~ She can feel the expectation in the air, the weight of dozens of eyes, hear the excited beat of Jacob's heart and the stunned thrum of her own._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've loved you since you where born." Jacob's voice is strong and confident, filled with worship and overwhelming devotion. ~~Worship and devotion aren't love. Isn't being married about love?~~ "I've been by your side since then and I'll be by your side til the end of time. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_A second passes, no more than that, and she gives the only answer that her family will accept. ~~This...is how it is supposed to be...right?~~_

Nessie is seven.

The ring on her finger is a bright, sparkling thing. A large, flawless, D-color, pear-shaped diamond is cradled by delicate platinum prongs. A brilliant eternity band shank, set with matching round diamonds, completes the ring. ~~Gaudy and ostentatious and too much and, a part of her whispers, definitely not something that Jacob picked.~~

~~First, because Jacob couldn't afford it. Second, because it matches too well with her necklace to be anything but picked by Aunt Alice.~~

Her parents and Aunt Alice are already planning out her wedding. Nessie can already tell that it'll be the biggest spectacle possible.

It will be in a year. 

She couldn't push it back any further than that.

_"Oh sweetie, it isn't that I don't trust you, it's just it isn't fair to Jacob to keep him waiting for so long." Her mother says after the party, when she says her first choice of a wedding date. ~~This isn't about being fair to Jacob she wants to scream. This is about how **she** isn't ready for sex.~~_

_She tries to explain why she wants to wait, but doesn't get far._

_"Nessie, he's perfect for you. Why do you want to wait so long?" Her Aunt Alice chirps, inserting herself into the conversation. "Besides, a year is a long time to not use your new wardrobe."_

_The conversation is essentially over after that._

Nessie is seven.

Her birthday was yesterday.

Yesterday she got engaged.

Her family and fiance are excited.

~~And she isn't comfortable with that at all.~~

_"Yes, of course Jacob." ~~There is no way to refuse.~~_


End file.
